N/A
N/A
Automobiles and other vehicles typically include an antenna mounted on the body of the vehicle. The antenna includes a housing unit that mounts to the exterior with an attachment that extends through an opening to the interior of the vehicle. In the installation of the antenna, an automotive assembly worker must work in a confined space in the interior of the vehicle and must use one or more tools. In some cases, assistance from another worker is also required.
The present invention provides an attachment assembly that provides quick attachment of an automotive antenna unit or other object to the exterior of a vehicle. A single worker is able to install the antenna unit or other object with one downward push from the exterior through an opening in the vehicle panel without the need for tools. The attachment assembly also includes an anti-rotation feature to prevent rotation once installed. The attachment assembly can only be removed from the interior, rendering the attachment assembly tamper resistant from the exterior. The attachment assembly can also be mounted on vehicles with various panel thicknesses.
More particularly, the attachment assembly includes a base assembly fixed to a lower surface of the object. The base assembly includes a shaft member that extends through the opening in the vehicle panel. An expandable member on the shaft member includes a plurality of resilient members that abut against an interior surface of the panel. The resilient members are compressible to pass through the opening in the panel during installation. A retaining member retains the expandable member on the shaft member with the resilient members in abutment with the interior surface of the panel after installation. A spacer member also disposed on the shaft member biases the expandable member against the retaining member with a gap between the expandable member and the lower surface of the object. The gap is sized to receive the panel of the vehicle after the installation procedure. In this way, panels of various thicknesses can be accommodated by an appropriately sized spacer member. If necessary, a final adjustment can be made to the retaining member after installation. A keying feature is provided between the expandable member and the base assembly to prevent rotation of the attachment assembly.